


Draconids

by sheccid187



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First fic ever!, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheccid187/pseuds/sheccid187
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: For the next few nights, Draco the Dragon will be spitting out shooting stars, also known as meteors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draconids

**Author's Note:**

> So I read this article a couple of months ago, precisely on the day that would happen and just couldn't stop thinking about H/D enjoying such a beautiful spectacle... This is a complete fluff and the first time ever that I write something and actually finish it, so, I apologize in advance if someone doesn’t like it or finds it boring, I just couldn’t let it go.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters and settings remain the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates. I’m just playing with them for a while.

*-*-*-*

 

"Draco? Are you home?" called Harry from the foyer of their town house. "Draco!"

"Master Harry sir!" Windy their house elf appeared out of nowhere "Is master Harry looking for master Draco sir?"

"Yes Windy, Where's Draco? I thought he would be home by now", said Harry as he walked first into the living room and then into the near dining room.

"Master Draco is in his study sir, master Draco said he is not to be bothered sir, the young master arrived a while ago and he threw things at the fireplace of his study sir, and then the young master poured himself some Firewhisky and didn't allow Windy to serve him properly, and told Windy to leave him alone or he'll tell Windy to iron her hears master Harry", the last part was said with fear and a trembling voice.

"Oh Windy, I'm sorry, I'm sure master Draco didn't mean that, he probably had a bad day, here, put away my coat” Harry gave her his long overcoat, “And go to the kitchen and prepare a picnic basket alright?, just some bread, and cheese and one of the red wine bottles from our cellar ok?”

He walked a bit more, then stopped.

“Oh, and a couple of candles, I'll go talk to Draco" said Harry while he climbed the stairs to the first floor where the study was.

"Is master Harry going somewhere sir? At this hour of the night sir?" asked Windy with curiosity while she trothed beside him up the stairs.

Harry stoped and looked down on her with a smile, "I have a surprise for master Draco, Windy, maybe that will lighten his mood a bit".

"The Windy must hurry sir, Windy does not like seeing young master Draco so upset and so angry" 

"It's ok Windy, I'll take it from here, go do as I said" Harry was just outside the study, the doors where shut and there wasn't any noise coming from the inside, Harry was a bit worried, Draco had told him he would go to visit his parents that afternoon, just after leaving his office, maybe something had happened with his parents, something bad perhaps. No Potter, don't go there yet, there's probably nothing to be worried about.

He knocked the door twice. "Draco? Are you there?".

No answer. Bugger, this was worse than he imagined. He tried the knob and was surprised when the door opened, it wasn't locked.

"Draco?"

He walked in slowly, Draco wasn't seated at the desk, he was sitting in one of the two winged armchairs by the fireplace, he held a tumbler of whisky in one hand, and was staring at the fire, just there, staring and brooding, his face a mask that gave nothing away, but for the small V in the middle of his brow, which told he was really upset about something.

Harry closed the door and walked slowly towards the other armchair, he sat down and bent at the waist, reaching with one of his hands to one of Draco’s knees.

"What is it Draco? Are you ok?"

"What's the point of all of this?", asked Draco with a rough voice, without looking him in the eyes, he was staring at the fire, then took a gulp of his drink and closed his eyes as he lay back on the armchair. He didn't move his knee, so Harry was still touching him.

"What do you mean? Did something happen with your parents?", asked Harry, still confused.

Draco shook his head, then stopped, he took a breath and let it out really slow.

"It's father" was all he said. And Harry waited, he knew Draco would talk when he wanted, on his own terms.

"I went to talk to him today, I told you, I had business to attend with him, and since he can't leave the house, we have weekly meetings to discuss some affairs" started Draco, "We were just having tea, my mother was with us, our business done, I did the usual talking, asked about his health, everything was going rather well, and then mother asked about you" Draco stopped.

Harry just waited, he knew Draco's father didn't approve of their relationship, his mother was more neutral, having helped Harry, and he testifying on their trial in return, they were now very civil and polite on those rare occasions they met face to face.

But Lucius had always been against him, when they first started their relationship, Draco and his father had huge arguments over Harry, over the new friendship, over the amount of time they spent together.

Draco had always chosen him, he said he had done enough for Lucius before, that he wasn't going to give up one of the first good things that happened to him since the war was over.

"I told them about... You know" Draco was finally looking at him, a sad little smile on his face as he raised his left hand and showed Harry the platinum ring on his finger. "I told them about our engagement, and the plans that we had... And father just..."

Harry didn't need to know anything else, he could guess Lucius's reaction.

"Shh, you don't have to tell me" he said as he got on his knees and approached Draco, he stayed there, in front of him, his hands on Draco's thighs. Draco kept talking.

"No, I just need to let it out... I'm tired of this, I'm tired of him, I don't know what else he wants from me", he grabbed both Harry's hands on his own hands, slowly massaging his knuckles with his thumbs, an intense look on those stormy eyes.

"I've taken over Malfoy Corporate, I'm trying really hard to keep it working, I've promised an heir, and this also involves you and what you want, and he just can't see it. He said if we're to marry we should have a prenup, Can you believe it?, to ‘protect our interests’ he said, and that no heir of the Malfoy’s will have Potter blood, I mean that's ridiculous, and I was just so damn angry, I nearly hexed him right there..."

Harry gasped, Draco must have been really upset, he'd never threatened his father before, it was against everything he was taught.

"No Draco" he said as he touched his cheek, Draco just closed his eyes and shook his head, his face showing all his regret and disappointment.

"Of course not, mother stopped both of us, and she told me to leave, she was speechless, so I just stood and left, not trusting myself with words that weren't curses" Draco finished talking, and just stayed there, looking lost and very much like the desperate boy he had been all those years ago on Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"I'm sorry Draco" said Harry slowly while he came near and put his arms around the blond man. "Look, if he want's a prenup I'll sign it, I don't care, you know I’m not with you for your money and that’s enough, and the whole Potter blood thing, well, we've just talked about it, you know I only want to have a family of my own, I wouldn’t mind… And we'll need a surrogate anyway, if you're the only one who donates there won't be any risk of..."

Draco stood up abruptly and looked down on him, angry again.

"Stop it right there Harry, this isn't about him!" Draco practically yelled. "Don't you see it? He's already dictated most of my life, everything I was before you, everything I could be, was a result of his influence, his motifs, his plans... I don't want him to dictate how my future should be. Our future, our life, our family..."

Harry sighed and stood up, he and Draco were of the same height, Harry reached with his hand and gently stroked Draco's neck, the blonde just closed his eyes, welcoming the caress.

"I understand that Draco, and believe me, I'm not happy about the idea, but you can't be like this with your father forever, he's your father, and him and your mother are everything you have, they are your family..." Draco interrupted him before he could go on.

"No Harry, it's you who doesn't understand. You are everything I have now, and you're my family too, and you're the one I want to grow old with, and the one I want to have children with. You are my future", said Draco with that intense look in his eyes again, he came closer, until their foreheads were touching and he stared into Harry's eyes. "He's in my past Harry, he and my mother are part of my life, but it's you I love, and it's you I'll spend the rest of my life with"

Harry closed his eyes, relishing in Draco's words, he didn't know how he ended up being the one reassured instead of the one giving comfort.

Draco lifted his arms and slowly wrapped them around him, he came closer still and kissed him. Slowly, gently, pouring all the insecurities and love in that one kiss. 

Harry hugged him tightly, feeling the strong body, the beat of his heart along his own, he lifted his hands to Draco's head and slowly, still lost in the kiss, weaved his fingers through the platinum hair, Draco made a soft noise in the back of his throat, he was holding Harry so closely, one arm around his waist, the other hand slowly caressing his neck, keeping him closer and in place while both enjoyed the kiss. They broke apart, none of them opening their eyes, their foreheads still touching, breathing just a bit faster.

“Come on” whispered Harry.

“Bedroom?” answered Draco in the same voice.

Harry smiled warmly as he slowly stroked his cheek.

“Maybe later, I want to show you something” he said as he slowly pulled away, he grabbed Draco’s hand, “Come on, I think it just started” he pulled him toward the doors.

“What started?” asked Draco as he was led downstairs, “Is this another one of you crazy ideas? Last time we went somewhere unexpected we ended up alone in the middle of Stonehenge wearing nothing but white underwear under a pale full moon… Should I bring a blanket?”

Harry laughed.

“You know what? Maybe you should, we might need it” he kept smiling as he once again put on his overcoat and handed Draco his.

“Potter you are crazy” Draco said fondly as he pulled out a scarf, it was cold outside, he didn’t want to catch a cold, bad timing and all that.

Windy appeared a moment later with a picnic basket and a folded blanket on top.

“Master Harry sir, the things you asked sir” the little house elf bowed respectfully and disappeared.

“Oh, you were serious? I thought we were going to the movies or something” said Draco as he grabbed the blanket.

Harry picked up the basket and took Draco’s hand with his own

“I’m always serious Mr. Malfoy, haven’t you noticed?” He smiled once again, “Ready? Hang on tight it might be a bit windy up there” Draco stepped a bit closer and gripped tightly.

A moment later they Apparated at the top of a hill somewhere in the middle of the country, it was a bit windy, but nothing unbearable. Harry started walking towards the highest point,

“Come on, it’s just starting” said Harry with a smile on his face.

They put the blanket on the floor and then started pulling things out from the basket.

“You’ve really outdone yourself this time Mr. Potter” said Draco as Harry lit the little candles and arranged them over the blanket. He poured wine in one crystal cup and handed it to Draco, then he poured one to himself.”Planning on getting lucky tonight?”

Harry laughed a soft intimate laugh, “I already am Draco, every day”

Draco just smiled sweetly, sometimes Harry said things like that and made him forget all his doubts, he was so honest and sincere on his affection, no, his love for him, it was nearly overwhelming, just a bit, because Draco felt the same way, he was so lucky too, lucky to have someone like Harry who loved him unconditionally.

“Aw don’t be such a sap Potter, you know you already have me, you don’t have to do all this” said Draco as he stroked Harry’s cheek softly.

“I was doing some research today, about constellations and meteors, for the case I told you yesterday, and I found out about this, I couldn’t help it, I thought of you, Draco” said Harry as he came near and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

“This what?” asked Draco a bit confused.

Harry just pointed upwards, and Draco turned up and saw it for the first time.

There were shooting stars all over the place, small, wonderful shooting stars, like it was raining, big and small, they formed a beautiful arrangement on the sky, criss crossing it and leaving a trail behind it, light paths over the black canvas of the sky. As Draco focused he finally realized what they were watching. It was his constellation, Draco, but the stars were coming right from it, or around it, it was such a beautiful spectacle, especially because there was no moon, just the stars, and them, in the middle of nowhere.

“Harry… I…” Draco was speechless, it was so beautiful up here, for a moment, he forgot all about his father and their arguments, he forgot about the business and why it was so hard to keep it afloat, and about everything else, everything but Harry, the only one who had given him a second chance, and the only one who believed in him. “Thank you” was all he said. “Does it have a name?”

“Yes, Draconids, it’s actually very popular, it’s proper name is Draconids Shower, and it happens only on rare occasions, but once it’s starts, it’s when the Astrologists call ‘The Dragon Awake’, can you imagine?” asked Harry smiling.

Draco stared in wonder at the night sky, relishing in having something so beautiful named after him. He remained silent. Harry just stared at him as he absorbed everything.

“This right here Draco” said Harry pointing to Draco’s heart, “This is what I love the most about you, and it is as amazing as those meteors and shooting stars, because it’s so rare, so full of compassion, and love…” Harry told him while he hugged him tightly.

Draco enjoyed the moment, being like this made him feel safe and comfortable, and the spectacle in the sky was magnificent, he couldn’t get enough of it.

“Why don’t we lie down, we can stay here until dawn, we don’t have work tomorrow” said the brunette.

They stayed there, the night sky their only blanket, Draco with his head on Harry’s chest and their hands joined at his side.

“Draco is spiting fire” said Harry proudly while he kissed the top of Draco’s head. The blond just smiled.

“Did I ever tell you of how was my parents decided my name would be Draco?”

“No”

“It all started when mother was 5 months pregnant…”

 

*-*-*-*

They stayed the whole night, and as the time passed, they became more tired until finally they dozed off. It was one of the most beautiful moments of their relationship. Afterwards Draco became so much more motivated and stopped his arguments with his father, he would do what was best for him and Harry and he wouldn't be influenced by anyone else, finally he started making greater decisions, he let go, he awoke. He worked harder to make it work with Harry, until nothing was left to chance. They became one.

Later in time, they would always remember fondly their Draconids night. When the Dragon within, finally woke up.


End file.
